You're gorgeous
by scarrlettspeedsterr
Summary: "Holy shit." Alec held his face, grinding his teeth together. Magnus held his hand, as it was hurting from the punch. He took in what was happening. He punched Alexander. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Magnus stepped closer to him, leaning down and taking Alec's face in his good hand, looking him over. Characters based off show, but not a Shadowhunters AU, TMI AU.
**AU prompt from Tumblr:** **we're the leading actors in a play/movie/show and during my performance i accidentally punched you in the face and i really hope i didnt wreck that gorgeous face of yours**

"Okay! Students! Listen up, we have decided who are playing the leads in the play." The casting director announced on top of the stage, shushing everyone, and motioning them to sit down.

Alec was sitting in the third row of seats, by himself as everyone is eager to get closer to the stage in anticipation to hear who got the leads and what other parts. Alec leaned up in his seat, also eager to hear. He auditioned for the lead row but would be fine if he got a background character. His hands were gripping the seat in front of him, he was biting on his bottom lip as the casting director held up his list and started reading the names.

Magnus Bane was sitting there waiting to see who would be the lead roles in the first row. He chewed on his nail, being nervous as hell as the casting director looked at his list and announced the names.

"Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane!" He yelled, clapping. Alec couldn't believe what he heard, he didn't know who Magnus Bane was since everyone auditioned separately. Alec got out of his seat, swallowing hard and screaming internally. Magnus gasped and blinked a few times, realizing this was real. He jumped up from his seat and skipped on stage, showing his joy. He clapped to himself and smiled wide, waving at the people for their applause. He saw a dark hair and hazel eye beauty walking up the stage, he blinked and toned down his smile, tilting his head to get a better look at his stage partner.

Alec stood on stage by the casting director and glanced at Magnus Bane. So, he was his partner in all this. Defiantly a face he would want to stare at all day at rehearsal. He flushed as the other people clapped for them. He waved at them and he saw Magnus tilting his head to look over at him.

After a while and when everyone else was casted the casting director gave everyone their scripts and told them. He announced rehearsal starts tomorrow. Alec looked over his script and realize there was a kiss scene in it, also some fighting scenes. Oh joy.

Magnus hummed to himself, and looked over his script, he saw Alec looking over it to from across the other side of the room, seeing his eyes go wide here and there. Magnus read over the lines and tapped his foot, glancing at Alec here and there. He turned his head as the director came walking through the door from backstage.

"Now actors! We start tomorrow. Be prepared, bring water, and bring you're A game!" He yelled, smiling and looking over the room at his cast and nodding before walking out. Magnus smiled and noticed Alec started leaving, he shrugged and tossed his bag over his shoulder. He rushed over to catch up with Alec. He tapped his shoulder from behind.

"Hi." Magnus said, smiling and bouncing on his heels. Alec turned around and realize he stood at least a head taller than his casting partner, he looked down at him and showed a small grin.

"Hi, Magnus right?" He asked, before starting to walk out.

"That's me. Alexander right?" He asked playfully, walking along with him.

"Yeah, so are you happy you got the lead?" Alec asked, biting his bottom lip and gripping the strap on his bag as he walked to his car.

"I'm very happy. It helps that my partner is hot as hell though, but then again. I'm hoping I don't get too distracted. Are you happy?" Magnus smirked and looked up at him, reaching his car. He saw a light blush on Alec's cheeks and him taking a deep breath.

"Yes I'm happy I got the part. T-Thanks I guess." Alec said back, trying to hold back his blush but knew he failed. "Well this is me, I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" He smiled and unlocked his car, getting in. Magnus nodded and waved, walking across to his car. Magnus smiled as he was pleased with himself.

The next day Alec arrived to rehearsal early, just to be prepared. He walked in and saw a few other people there, some were stretching while some were just looking over their lines. He sat his bag down and took out his script. Read-throughs were first, than it was acting out some of the lines. He sat down on one of the chairs that were on stage, which is where everyone will be sitting. He was rehearsing his lines as a door opened, he looked over and saw that Magnus was walking through with his bag hung over his shoulder and tight leather jeans with combat boots and a V-neck tank top that showed some of his chest. Alec looked away, not wanting Magnus to notice he was checking him out.

Magnus walked in and saw Alec already there, he raised an eyebrow and noticed Alec was checking him out than turned away quickly. Magnus laughed to himself, oh how amusing. He walked up the stairs and sat by Alec and pulling out his script.

"Hey Alexander." Magnus smiled.

"Hey Magnus." Alec looked up from his script and smiled at him. They both turned back to their scripts, reading over them for a while, waiting for everyone to get there. The director finally arrived and smiled at everyone.

"Okay. Who's ready for the read-throughs?" He asked, sitting down and observing everyone. Everyone nodded. Magnus and Alec read through their lines, Alec raised his eyebrows at a few of the lines. He was going to have to work hard as this character, but he didn't mind. Magnus enjoyed each and every one of his lines, feeling like his character fit him well. Alec blushed at the kiss scene arrived in the script. He forgot there was one. He held his head down and tried to avoid looking at anyone.

Magnus bit his bottom lip, reading some of his lines and he smirked at the kiss scene. He was looking forward to kissing Alexander, he glanced over at Alec and saw that he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked down, trying to hide his face. Aw, how cute.

The read-through finished and everyone was forced to drink some water and then get back on their feet as it was rehearsing the scenes now, or at least getting a feel of them. Alec and Magnus were directed to stand across from each other and read their lines, acting out some of the movements. Alec took a step forward as Magnus walked around him. They were both enjoying their parts, it was fun and enjoyable.

They were being told to practice the fight scenes, an instructor showing what they needed to do. Alec was steady with his movements, being in martial art classes and being trained in fighting techniques. Magnus on the other hand, not as much. He took a deep breathe, before practicing some punches. Magnus thought this was a lot of work on the first day. This was going to kill him. He shook his head, wiping sweat off of his forehead and envying how easy Alec was getting this down.

Magnus was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath when he caught his breath he was told to throw a punch at Alec's face, and he was supposed to dodge it. Okay, easy enough he thought. He took his stance that he was taught and blinked a few times, sweat was getting in his eyes and it didn't help his mascara was running. He cursed to himself as he made a mistake not putting the water proof one on today. He saw Alec's beautiful face across from him. He said his line and that was Magnus cue to throw a punch. He flung his fist, expecting to hit air, but a hurling pain rushed through his hand and he yelled out, taking a step back. He looked around, seeing Alec holding his face, leaning down, and groaning.

"Holy shit." Alec held his face, grinding his teeth together. Magnus held his hand, as it was hurting from the punch. He took in what was happening. He punched Alexander.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Magnus stepped closer to him, leaning down and taking Alec's face in his good hand, looking him over. Alec nodded, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh damn, who knew you could have that hard of a punch." He groaned, letting out a small laugh and balancing himself, he was still holding his cheek. Alec face was burning, it hurt. He didn't expect Magnus to actually punch him but it was his own damn fault. He forgot to dodge it, he held his face, wincing as he was smirking. He stared back at Magnus, seeing his expression, he seemed severely worried.

"I'm fine, Magnus." He let out. He saw people rushing over with an ice pack. The director running over.

"Are you okay? We told you to move! Why didn't you?!" The director yelled at him, putting the palm of his hand on his head and shaking it.

"S-Sorry…" Alec mumbled, taking an ice pack someone handed him and putting it on his face. He was embarrassed. He was a trained fighter and he let someone hit him. Okay, maybe it was because he was distracted by how the sweat dripped off Magnus, or how his caramel skin shimmered.

"Okay! That's enough for today. Son, go home and rest that eye, it'll be black in the morning. You are still coming in though, hurt or not." The director yelled back, walking off.

Magnus followed Alec as he walked over to his stuff, still holding the ice pack on his face.

"I-I'm so sorry…Alexander." Magnus sighed sadly, grabbing his stuff. Alec shoved his script in his bag and looked over at the shorter man.

"It's okay Magnus. Really. This stuff happens all the time, I'm a trained fighter. I've been in martial art classes for 10 years. A punch doesn't hurt...well that bad." Alec draped his bag over his shoulder and started walking out, with Magnus follow him, trying to keep up.

"I just…hope I didn't wreck that gorgeous face of yours. It's too perfect to mess up." Magnus said, rubbing his fingers together and following Alec out to their cars. They reached them.

"You think my face is gorgeous?" Alec asked, unlocking his car and tossing his bag in the passenger seat, before turning to stand against his car door and looking at Magnus, still holding the ice pack on his face.

"Yes, I do." Magnus smirked, a small blush appearing on his cheeks. He looked up at Alec and caught his eyes. Alec stared at him and smiled.

"I think you're pretty gorgeous yourself. To be honest, I got distracted looking at you and that's why I didn't dodge that punch." Alec chuckled, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. He rubbed the back of his head. Magnus bit the inside of his cheek, yanking on his bag strap. He wondered if he should ask this other man out, what if he said no. Would that ruin their friendship? Did they even have a friendship? They just met yesterday. Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to try. Right?

"Um. Alexander." Magnus stood on his heels, looking down and up again back at Alec. Alec looked at him, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes?" He asked, clearing confused what Magnus could be asking him.

"Would you like to go for a drink sometime?" Magnus bit his bottom lip, running a hand through his spiked hair, waiting for an answer. He saw Alec smile.

"I would love that, Magnus." He chirped, smiling wide. He was happy Magnus asked him out. He didn't have the guts to do it himself, well not yet. But he was glad Magnus asked first.

Magnus and Alec glazed at each other for a moment, Magnus lit up with a huge smile, clapping to himself.

"Great, here's my number." Magnus took out a pin from his bag and wrote it on Alec's hand. "Call me, okay?" He turned to walk away and waved, winking at Alec. Alec looked down at his hand, smiling to himself before looking up at Magnus and nodding.

"I will, tonight." He yelled out at Magnus as he walked away and got in his car. Alec was genuinely happy for once, even though his face still hurt like hell, the huge smile he supported on his face making it throb in more pain. He didn't care.

hey guys! Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
